Pokeumans: The Purple Serpent
by jak3combat
Summary: Now we get to see what a Pokextinctionist turned normal Pokeuman will do in his new environment!
1. Chapter 1

Staring at my ceiling, I watch as lights dance across it. I try to ignore the demonic whispering and get some sleep. As usual, I can't so I grab my DS and play Pokemon Platinum for about six hours. This is routine for me, nothing new. I wonder how I'm still alive from lack of sleep.

After about ten minutes with my eyes closed, my alarm sounds, forcing me to open them. Groaning, I shut it up and put my hands on my head. I growl at the "gorilla" I know that isn't actually eating a banana at the foot of my bed and get over to the private bathroom in my bedroom. Staring at the reflection in the mirror, I wonder why my eyes are redder than usual. Shrugging, I assume that it's part of my mental condition that almost nobody can say or spell it right on the first try. I know I can't. Anyway, as I turn around and get into the shower, I fail to notice very real purple scales growing on my back, very slowly.

After taking a shower and drying off, I put on jeans and a Hollywood Undead shirt. I rub my neck as I walk out, it hurting like it's being pulled and stretched. Yawning, I go downstairs and start eating breakfast with my brother and sister.

"So Mark, you're really going to Germany today?" I ask, wishing he would say no.

"Yes, I am, but at least it's not Iraq." He replies.

"So true…." I mutter and my tongue decides to flick out and back in quickly. That gets a stare from Mark.

"Uh…..the eff?" He says. Unknowing to me and my sister, he glares at me for a split second before getting up. After I finish, I follow suit. "Hey Stephan, let me take you to school, so I can spend some more time with you before I leave." He offers. I accept and jump into the front of his Ford five minutes later.

"So how's school been for you?" He asks.

"Fine, doing better in math." I answer. I notice, barely, that someone who looks alarmingly like me at my bus stop as we pass, and he nods at Mark, who makes a sudden right turn while tightening the seat belt on me really tight.

"GAH!" I shout and struggle in my seat. Mark glares at me and I instantly know that something is seriously wrong. I squirm and wriggle and the next thing I know my left arm gets free, so I unbuckle myself and retardedly bail out. As this happens, a police officer notices my bailout and runs over.

"ARE YOU OK?!" He shouts at about ten feet from me. I scramble to my feet and start running. 'Mark' guns the engine of the truck and quickly catches up to me. As he grabs my collar, I screech in pain and clutch at my stomach as I slip out of my shirt. I hit the ground hard and start rolling, as we're on a steep hill. I bounce multiple times and I think I cracked my skull and jaw at some point because when I finally stopped I tasted blood. Groaning, I get to my feet as my stomach lurched, and I puked up a massive amount of blood. I feel woozy and the last thing I feel is my head slamming into the sidewalk.

I awaken several hours, I guess, later in some sort of room. It's pure white and padded. _Great….I'm in the loony bin._ I think to myself. Something is wrong though, I hear a voice nagging at me in the back of my head, but that's not unusual for me. '_Wake up nowwwwwww_" it repeats over and over. So I decide to.

My eyes snap open and I'm in some sort of tube, and a counter hits sixty minutes. Then everything goes white as someone walks over and says something. I think it was; "Well hello there, our newest member of the Pokéxtinction."

It's been a month since I was rescued, and in that time I've fully turned into a Pokemon…. And I hate it. There's nothing more in this world that I despise more than the Pokeumans. I've risen up in the ranks and now I'm allowed to go out and help capture Pokeumans. It's fun, the fact that I get to pursue my prey before striking. The rush, I've almost killed one, but I decided to let her live. And she was given to me as my partner. Ugh…at least she's not a Zangoose or something… Anyway, as we're talking about the Mewtwo we work for, Mr. X, something strange happens. It's a voice in the back of my head, but it still sends a chill down my snake spine. _Wake up Stephan….you're not really a Pokéxtinction member are you? You're a Pokeuman…Being lied to and manipulated against your true will. If you're able to hear this, try as hard as you can to break free of the hold._ I shut the voice out and shake my head. My partner, an Arbok by the way, looks at me.

"You ok Stephan?" She asks. I nod in reply.

"Just leave me alone for a minute to think." I request and slither into my room. As I stare at a window and looking out of the building, the voice comes back. _There…see? You're already figuring out what I'm saying, now keep the will to fight against what you are right now, and free yourself from the prison you call a Pokéxtinction member._ I growl. '_Get out of my head._' I think at the voice. _Nope_. Came it's reply. Sighing, I start trying to remember what happened to me when I woke up as this…monstrosity that I am right now. Then before that, and I have some faint memories of rolling down a steep hill, but nothing else. I suddenly get an idea.

"Hey Samantha? Could you come here for a second?" I call out. She comes in.

"Yes?"

"Can you remember anything before becoming the thing you are now?" I ask.

"Well…I do remember having legs and running from someone, but nothing else. Why?"

"I remember rolling down a hill, bouncing on concrete."

"Weird…." I look at her.

"Try to remember more, and I have another question."

"Shoot."

"Do you have a voice in the back of your head, saying things to you?" She looks at me for a while then nods. "What does it say?"

"It's telling me to remember…. Before being an Arbok anyway." She answers.

"Same for me, but before being a Seviper." I reply. We both stare at our beds for a long time before the voice comes back to me. _That's it, get her to remember too. I bet she'd appreciate it sometime in the future if both of you escape. Now get more of your memory, like your "brother" almost running you over, trying to catch you. Remember that he wanted you dead, and that your __**REAL**__ brother is a Pokeuman._ That last sentence makes me go wide eyed. "WHAT?!" I blurt out. Samantha looks at me like I'm crazy. "It's my voice, it's saying that my brother is a Pokeuman…" I explain.

"Same for mine, but how….unless….he was replaced when he turned…" She thinks. We look at each other. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" She asks.

"Thinking about chicken?" I joke, which causes her to give me a Gibb Slap with her tail. "I'm joking, jeez…. You're thinking about leaving aren't you?" She nods. "So am I. You wanna go at midnight?" She nods again. "Alright, let's get ready." We go about, getting needed items, including bags that we could use to carry other crap.


	2. Chapter 2

Midnight. Fun time of night, especially if you believe in werewolves and vampires or are just naturally paranoid. I'm defiantly the paranoid type. Anyway, as me and Samantha sneak out, nobody stops us because they think we're on a new mission, truth be told, we were to go out in the morning anyway, and the most I've had to say is that we're leaving early.

About a mile or so into our escape, I start to get the feeling that we're being watched. Then a twig snaps, causing me to whirl around and see a human staring at us. I lunge at him, sink my fangs into his shoulder and drop him instantly.

"We need to go….NOW!" I say and start moving a lot faster. Samantha follows and I start getting that feeling again about half an hour later. But who/whatever is following us is a lot more stealthy than the man I K. a while ago. Then, an Umbreon jumps down in front of us. Samantha bares her fangs and I raise my tail, ready to strike.

"Easy there…." He says. "I'm not gonna hurt fellow Pokeumans." That alone almost set me off but then I remember that I'm not a Pokéxtinction member anymore. I lower my tail and look at him.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"It's Cody, yours?" He answers.

"I'm Samantha."

"I'm Stephan."

"What're you doing so far in the woods?" Cody asks.

"We could ask the same to you." I reply. He chuckles.

"Fair enough." Comes his reply.

"We're looking for the nearest Pokeumans base." Samantha explains.

"Follow me, there's one about a mile from here." He starts walking off. Samantha and I exchange looks and slither after him. Soon enough, at exactly 1 mile of slithering, we stop at a particularly tall tree. "It's just under here. I'll go first." He pushes past a root and disappears from view. Samantha goes first and I go next.

What I see surprises me. Considering I've spent the last month hating Pokeumans, I'm surprised to see elegant walls, floor and ceiling. They're all a darkish blue with various pokemon decorated into each tile. Cody leads us to a door with every, and I mean EVERY pokemon etched into it.

"Wait here a second, I have to tell the headmaster that you're here." He says and slips inside. Like, five seconds later, the door opens and a Zoroark is waiting behind a chair.

"Come in." He says and we slither in.

"So, you're two new Pokéumans? Well…You're already fully transformed. Astonishing really, considering that only Aura users can change rapidly."

"Uh…we're not exactly new…" I say, nervously.

"What do you mean?"

"We've been like this for a month now. We were hiding mostly." I explain.

"Oh…I see." He appears to be lost deep in thought for a long time. Me and Samantha glance at each other. Suddenly, my neck itches and I scratch at it with my tail. He calls Cody over and mutters something to him.

"Alright, here's your room number and Cody will gladly show you to it." The headmaster says and hands Cody a piece of paper. He brings it over to us and holds it up in his mouth. Room #112. Got it. I think to myself. Cody shows us to the room and opens the door. I see a giant flat screen TV, a mini-fridge, and two bunk beds. Whoa… this place is awesome! We thank Cody and he walks off. My neck still itching like crazy, I accidentally dig my tail blade under my scales and into my skin, and feel something unusual.

"Huh?" I say aloud and start trying to pry it out, and feeling my blood slowly trickling down the side of my neck. Getting it loose, I flick upward and something flies out, attached to a patch of skin. I flip it over and gasp. "WHAT?! I'VE BEEN CHIPPED!" I shout, causing Samantha to fall out of her bed. Without waiting for her to ask what's going on, I grab the chip in my mouth and rush out. Past Cody. Past a startled Zorua. And out the door to the outside world. Five Pokéxtinction members are waiting.

"Good job Stephan." One, a Vespiquen, said. I growl a little as they go through the entrance and suddenly attack the headmaster. I know that I've involuntarily betrayed the base, and I slowly slither away after spitting the chip onto the ground. Samantha quickly comes up and looks for me. She notices me slowly slithering away, deeper into the woods.

"What's going on here?!" She panics and asks.

"I've led them…straight to this base…" I manage to say and squeeze my eyes shut. About five seconds later, I hear a sound coming from me that seems alien. I'm crying. Crying for everything I've done the month before. Crying for Samantha's and mine's safety. And crying for the Pokeumans I've just unknowingly captured. Samantha, feeling sympathetic, gently coils herself around me and just waits for me to stop. It takes a while. A long while.

After a while, I stop, blink a few times, and look at Samantha.

"Better?" She carefully asks. I nod and she uncoils herself from around me. "What now?" I do a snake shrug. Then, a cage comes out of the tree, holding the headmaster in it. As he comes out, I look over at him and he gets into a rage.

"I'll kill you!" He screams and tries to get out of the cage. A Machamp calmly walks over and gives him a face full of knockout gas. A Garchomp picks me and Samantha up and holds us securely. We struggle and it slips into the woods before we get noticed.

"Make a sound and I'll personally skin you two alive." It threatens. We stop struggling and stay silent. After a while, we end up in a small clearing, with several others in a cautious huddle, facing outward. The group consisted of a Sneasel, Munchlax, Floatzel, and Staraptor.

"What do we have here?" The Munchlax asked.

"Two Pokéxtinction, Owen." The Garchomp growled.

"Ex." I finally say. That causes everyone to stare at me.

"What do you mean?" The Floatzel asked.

"We quit, we're Pokeumans now, fighting against the Pokéxtinction." I explain. "The only reason they found this place is because they chipped me." Samantha looks down and I start gently digging my tail blade into her neck. After a while of digging, I find her chip and make a small x over it.

"I found it." I saw and work a fang under her scales and the chip. She shudders. After a few minutes of gentle digging, I swiftly yank my head up, causing the chip to come out. She sighs in relief and I lick her blood from my fang. Salty but sweet at the same time.

"Thanks Stephan." She whispers.

"Now we're officially Ex-Pokéxtinction." I state and look around. The others look around too.

"We should get moving." The Sneasel says nervously. We start moving as if we expect Jason Voorhees to jump out at us at any second wielding a bloody machete or other weapon. Several hours passed in silence, then Owen's stomach growls.

"Heh heh, I guess I'm hungry…." He says.

"When aren't you?" The Staraptor asks with a giggle.

"So true Sarah, so true." He sighs and sits down. She gets behind him, puts a talon to his back and pulls an apple out with it. He blushes a little from embarrassment and takes it from her.

"Thought I ate that…" he mutters and eats it in one bite. A little revitalized, he gets back up and starts walking again.

"So where are we?" Bill, the Sneasel asks.

"Near the Florida-Georgia border, 'bout to enter the 'Sunshine State'." I answer.

"How can you be sure?" Owen asks.

"Boar hunting is common here, I went down with my "brother" once or twice a few years ago. He explained it to me." I answer.

"Oh." Came the reply.

"Shh…" I quiet them and carefully slither forward. Suddenly, a boar comes racing at me, and I swipe the top of it's head off cleanly. I wipe the blood off my blade as it runs around in circles bellowing at random. After about a minute, it finally collapses and dies on the spot.

"A sure way to kill a wild pig is to shoot, or in my case cut, the top of his head off so it can't see ya. If you get it in the heart it'll chase you down for a 100 yards and put a tusk up your ass." I nudge it with my tail to make sure it's dead. It is. I sigh. "Let's see if there's anyone around, if not, we can sleep here for a few hours." I suggest. The others wearily nod for the replies. Satisfied that no humans are around, we pick a dense part of the woods and bunk into the trees or under swamp cabbage. Me and Samantha did, anyway. The others climbed, or in Sarah's case, flew, into three trees. The Garchomp, Stan, dug a hole and nearly buried himself fully in it.

Three hours into my sleep, Mr. Voice visits me again. So what're you gonna do now, Stephan? You escaped from the Pokéxtinction and what? You're gonna live under a bush for the rest of your life? 'Tell me where I can find another Pokeumans base, then.' I bark at it. It chuckled at me. Fine. There's one about twenty miles away, in the 'Sunshine State' as you put it. They don't know about the raid yet, so you're able to get in easier than you could if they did. Just be cautious as you always are. I kinda like you. Without you, I'd have no place to sleep. It ended with a maniacal crackle.

Snapping awake, I look around to see a bird on my tail. It chirps at me and flies off. Yawning, I poke Samantha awake with the tip of my tail. She instinctively bites my tail before fully waking up and tasting the poison on the tip of the blade. She blushes in embarrassment and spits out my tail.


End file.
